Teen Wolf: Adolescence
by That70sShowLover315
Summary: "Adolescence sure isn't what I was told it'd be. I thought it would be pimples, girls, and hormones, not howling at the moon." The story follows everybody after the latest episode "Raving". I couldn't wait for the next episode! Just a little Teen Wolf one shot with Scott and the Kanima. Enjoy!


_Hey guys, Im starting to do something different, I've been really getting into Teen Wolf latley and wanted to do a rather short story about it. Ther's not a specific time date for the story but just know its based in season 2 and Jackson is the Kanima. Scott/Allison, Lydia/ Stiles_

Scott:

I was chasing him. As fast as I could.

I knew I couldnt beat him, but I had to try.

The Kanima was on its way to kill another from the class of 2006. He didnt know who, the Chemistry class theory was dead after Kara was murdered by the Kanima. Stiles told me everything about what happened after Issac injected the serum into Jackson, saying stuff about how "they killed him". They didnt understand one bit. But maybe if I could just catch Jackson, here and now, a life can be saved and we can finally solve this mystery. Myabe I am fast enough. I gotta catch him.

I continued to chase on all fours, I transformed soon after me and Stiles left the underground club. I recovered suprisingly fast for a victim of the wolfbane. Stiles and me were driving around trying to look for Jackson when we saw him in a alley, still in Kanima form. I immediatly jumped out of the Kanima and went after. I had no idea what Stiles was doing after I jumped out. But now all my focus was on catching Jackson.

The Kanima jumped on one side of the wall in the alley and jumped on the other side and brought himself up on a pole that was in the alley and it leaped on the other side of the alley and hopped over and on to the roof.

On instinct I followed, taking almost the same route except the pole nearly snapped in half and I was hanging so I did a back flip and got on the wall and soon hopped over the roof. I saw the Kanima running and it soon leaped onto another rooftop. I ran and did the same. I was nearly catching up to him. Thats was until the Kanima made a huge leap to a far building. It had to be 30 feet away but I had to stay focused. So I ran as fast as I could, my adrenaline building and then leaped. I looked down and saw all the cars passing down in the street and looked up again to see that I was almost at the building but not near the top of the building. So I looked in the direction where I was going and saw a glass sliding door leading to an apartment room. I was heading towards the top floor. Too bad I couldnt reach the roof

'_Damn_', was all I could think before crashing into the glass. It hurt like a bitch.

When I crashed I could've sworn a bunch of glass was sticking into me, but that was probably just my imagination. I soon landed but, my bad luck continued because I didnt land on a carpeted floor, of course not. I landed on a wooden table that i also crashed onto. And the impact made me roll a couple times before I stopped and had a time to breath.

I groaned in pain and found only one piece of glass sticking through me, it didnt hurt as much as the impact I quickly pulled it out and got up. I have to take the door leading to the stairs, leading up to the roof now. Suprisingly nobody cane out of their rooms, half asleep to check out the noise. Hell, that was good for me, the last thing I need is people seeing me in my wolf form. I quickly ran and too the door leading to the roof. It wasnt long before I bursted though the door and looked around. It was quiet, but it was way to quiet for a Kanima running around. The anger that was rising inside me, escaped throughout my mouth.

"JACKSOONNN!", I screamed, my voice going slightly deeper because of my current form. "Where the hell are you!"

I heard growling and immediatly turned around to see the Kanima staring at me, I couldnt react in time as it tackled me to the roof. I went down with this thing on top of me. I soon kicked it off with both of my feet and it went flying and did a back flip in mid air and landed on the ground.

I kicked up and landed on my feet.

Then at the same time, we both screamed and charged at each other and we both were sent to the ground. The Kanima then grabbed me by the throat and chokeslammed me onto the ground. I kicked its face, it retreated and charged again so I kicked it in the stomach and I jumped up again and tackled him and we were both rolling until it ended up with him on the bottom but he soon kicked me up and I was sent flying, and while I was trying to land safley I didnt know there was a wide and large pipe on the ground that wad leading to inside the aprtment we were on. I sent crashing through it. It hurt like hell.

I saw the Kanima run up to me and I had to think of an idea, fast.

I jumped up into the air and landed behind him It quickly turned around but I quickly clawed him and grabbed him and dropped him onto the floor. I was going to jump on him from the ground but he moved and I landed on my stomach. I slowly got up, weakened by the beating and turned around to see him running towards me, for some reason I was in shock and didnt move and the Kanima tackled me but instead of landed on the ground, we were sent crashing through the roof and we landed through that same apartment room that I was sent crashing through the glass to.

I was in serious pain, I underestimated the Kanima, I had cuts and bruises everywhere which would heal, yea, but maybe Kanima marks last for a while and can only be healed slowly, even for a werewolf.

I stumbled up and saw the Kanima glaring and me and soon it charged at me and tackled me again and this time we went through the glass, leading outside.

We were on the top floor.

He was grabbing me, probably having the intention to drop us both on the ground, but I wasnt going to accept that I punched him in the face and kneed it's gut and it soon let go of me and were were still falling.

We continued to fight while falling though.

It punched me and I punched him back. I clawed its throat and bit its neck, probably not doing any damage to him but obviously punching wasnt working too well either. But this seemed to work a little. Sending him lower to the ground than I was.

We were falling from a tall building, but we were close to the ground, I had to act now, and fast.

I got ontop of him and punched him and then I was standing on its stomach which was hard to do since we were falling but I only did it for a second as I kicked him in the face.

I saw a railing from another building and leaped for it.

I did it, I won. Those were my thoughts until I felt a tug.

The Kanima was grabbing my foot. And then it twirled me into the side of a building and then threw me hard towards the ground. I was falling for about 2 seconds until I landed on a parked car. There was a big crash sound. I landed on the car in excruciating pain. I felt the world dim, but one thing is for sure, I saw the Kanima jump into an apartment building, saving itself from the fall. Then...

I blacked out.

_Hi again! What do you think? Please leave reviews, even if they are bad, I learn from reviews._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
